Frío en la hostelería
by Halane
Summary: Nami se está poniendo de los nervios, por culpa de sus amigos no consigue dormir... NaSa No os engañéis por el título, es muy inocentón XDD


**Nami volvió a girarse en esa dura cama, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, mientras un quejido de disgusto escapaba de sus labios contraídos.**

**"Nunca más mando a Sanji a buscar alojamiento, pero que nunca más. Ya no sé cómo se me ocurrió hacerlo, si estaba claro que iba a pasar algo así. Casi juraría que hubiese sido mejor mandar a Zoro, que con lo remolón que es hubiera buscado un sitio cómodo y no esto…" pensó exasperada.**

**Efectivamente, ni bien habían llegado a la isla Humcaster, famosa por sus excelentes cartógrafos, una muy entusiasmada Nami había anunciado que se quedarían allí unos días y, creyendo que sería el más sensato y responsable para cumplir un encargo, le había encomendado a Sanji la tarea de buscar un lugar donde alojarse. Con lo que no había contado era con las ganas del cocinero de compartir cuarto con las chicas, que habían podido con sus deseos de mantenerlas cómodas y en un lugar acorde con "su clase". Y por eso habían acabado en esa incómoda habitación barata llena de literas. Por supuesto, Nami se había agenciado una para ella sola, colocando sus compras (consistentes en miles de mapas y mucha ropa) en la cama de arriba, procediendo a continuación a instalarse en la de abajo. La reacción de la navegante llegó a hacer pensar a una muy divertida Robin y un expectante Zoro que mataría a Sanji, pero las risas y juegos de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, entusiasmados en tres de las camas altas, lograron hacer que se resignara con pegarle el capón de su vida.**

**Pero ahora empezaba a replantearse el asesinato. No era capaz de dormir con tanto ruido. Los ronquidos de los chicos la estaban poniendo de los nervios, ya no sabía si la molestaban más los sonoros de Luffy o los casi inaudibles de Chopper. Por no decir nada de las conversaciones sin sentido que sostenían entre ellos sin darse cuenta. Quizás en otro momento algunas le hubieran resultado graciosas, pero tras una agotadora tarde de compras sólo quería dormir, y se le estaba antojando algo imposible.**

**En un intento por desviar su mente del problema, se giró para contemplar a sus durmientes amigos. Debido a los enloquecidos jugueteos de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp ninguna litera estaba en su sitio original, sino que parecían haber bailado por todo el cuarto. Así pues, Nami veía más o menos bien a todos. Su mirada se centró en la litera más cercana. En la cama de abajo Robin dormía silenciosa, dos de sus brazos surgidos de la almohada tapaban sus oídos impidiéndole sufrir las mismas molestias que su amiga, mientras que su cuerpo desaparecía bajo innumerables mantas que la cubrían con delicadeza, pues hacía mucho frío en esa isla invernal, y la mañana amenazaba con pillar congelado a quien hubiera dejado abierto un mínimo resquicio de cualquier ventana. La pelirroja no pudo menos que sentir envidia ante la paz de su compañera, deseando por un momento tener poderes ella también. Pero su cara pronto adoptó una maternal expresión al mirar la cama de arriba, donde Chopper, muy a gusto en ese clima, descansaba complacido, con una apacible sonrisa en su dulce carita.**

**"Qué tierno es… A veces me pregunto si no…" pero un sonoro ronquido la sacó de sus reflexiones y empujó sus ojos a Luffy, que era el origen del ruido más molesto de la habitación. Insensible al clima como siempre, estaba cómodamente repatingado boca arriba, con su bocaza enorme abierta de par en par, y un brazo colgando indolentemente hacia abajo. Sin embargo no parecía grotesco, sino dulce y despreocupado como siempre. Nami sonrió. Sabía mejor que nadie que tenía un capitán sin igual, ingenuo hasta el punto de ser exasperante, infantil y cabezota, pero siempre dispuesto a arriesgarse por los demás. Le gustaba mucho contar con Luffy, su primer amigo de verdad. Trasladó su campo de visión hacia la cama de abajo donde, como no, dormía Zoro, siempre cerca de su querido amigo. Nami tuvo que reconocer que ofrecía una imagen ciertamente atractiva, con sus fuertes brazos detrás de la cabeza, las mantas hasta la cintura y su inevitable expresión algo ceñuda y concentrada en el rostro, emitiendo esos extraños gruñidos sordos. Parecía un animal incapaz de relajarse, como si estuviera esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. "Contrasta con los demás" se dijo a sí misma. Aunque para ella no era nada apetecible, se veía obligada a admitir que poseía cierto encanto salvaje que podía resultar tentador a más de una. Cambió de blanco, mirando a la cama superior de la litera de al lado, donde un muy abrigado Usopp dormía entre extraños ronquidos, boca abajo. No pudo evitar reír en voz baja. Era muy cómico el pijama de lunas que llevaba, con ese gracioso gorrito que, junto a su extraña nariz, le hacía pensar en alguna especie de duende o gnomo. Un suave sonido procedente de la cama de abajo atrajo su mirada. A pesar de que su ceño se había fruncido considerablemente al pensar en el causante de su actual desgracia, no pudo evitar que su rostro se dulcificara al alcanzar a verlo. Sanji dormía cubierto sólo por su pijama azul claro y una fina sábana blanca (normal, puesto que ella y Robin tenían todas las mantas de su cama), abrazado a sí mismo en un intento por no congelarse. Su cara aparecía relajada e insinuaba una tierna sonrisa por momentos. "Quién pensaría que todo esto es por su culpa, todo por ser un pervertido que quería vernos en pijama, y a ser posible sin pijama, a mí y a Robin…" se dijo la navegante. No podía dejar de observarlo. "Se ve tan adorable… ¿Qué digo? Es Sanji. SAN-JI" se aclaró a sí misma, horrorizada por lo que acababa de pensar. El rubio se estremeció de frío, temblando un poco, y Nami no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de acercarse y abrazarlo con cariño, pero en lugar de eso se levantó, cogió dos de las mantas que el chico le había dado y se acercó, colocándolas con cuidado sobre él. Sanji se apresuró a arroparse entre ellas. Preocupada, Nami acercó una de sus manos al rostro del cocinero, para encontrarlo completamente helado. "Pobre, ha pasado mucho frío por nosotras." Se compadeció con una mirada realmente protectora. Tras haberse mostrado ante ella en mil facetas distintas, era ahora cuando por fin había logrado captar su atención, dormido, ajeno a todo, desprotegido, pasando frío por ella. Sin poder contenerse, se agachó y, sujetando con delicadeza las mejillas del chico, depositó un largo y cuidadoso beso en los fríos labios. Disfrutó mucho del roce, Sanji tenía una piel suave y acariciadora, miles de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo, el sabor a tabaco y suaves especias la envolvieron en una fascinante nube, por un momento deseó profundizar ese contacto, deseó disfrutar de ese contacto cada día, ese beso robado a su durmiente compañero, que lo recibía sin siquiera darse cuenta, moviendo los labios un poco inconscientemente como ayudándola a permanecer allí, estaba consiguiendo sumirla en una agradable ensoñación a ella misma… Pero al separarse y abrir los ojos se rompió el hechizo, dando paso a una consternación que hubiera resultado cómica a cualquiera de sus camaradas. "¿Qué he hecho?" pensó sorprendida consigo misma. Se alejó a paso rápido y, sin querer, tropezó con la cama de Zoro, que abrió los ojos y se medio incorporó al instante, sujetando con fuerza su muñeca.**

**- ¿Nami?- farfulló confundido, más dormido que despierto a pesar de la mirada alerta que le dirigía con sus negros y vigilantes ojos abiertos de par en par. La pelirroja, que sabía por su larga experiencia con ellos que no estaba muy consciente que digamos, contuvo un gemido de dolor e improvisó rápidamente en un acariciador y tranquilizante tono de voz.**

**- Vengo del baño, duerme, duerme, que no pasa nada.- explicó en un susurro, empujándolo suavemente, cosa que no habría hecho en ninguna otra situación. Pero funcionó y, tras otro gruñido, el muchacho cerró nuevamente los ojos, dejándose caer en la cama, soltando su muñeca y dando a continuación un grave ronquido aislado mientras se giraba bruscamente.- Puf, por los pelos.- susurró Nami, alejándose esta vez lentamente. Pero el ruido de su descuido había despertado a otra persona que, si bien no reaccionó igual de rápido, sí llegó a despertarse del todo.**

**- ¿Nami?- esta vez fue una pregunta clara, aunque pronunciada con voz ronca por el sueño, la que llegó a sus oídos. A pesar de la ausencia de esa acostumbrada suavidad, la chica la reconoció de inmediato, y se giró.**

**- Sí, soy yo.- murmuró, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Era Sanji quien le había hablado, sentado en la cama, restregándose los ojos con una mano como un niño, para espabilarse y acostumbrarse a la penumbra.**

**- ¿Qué haces levantada¿Tenías frío?- inquirió amablemente, sonriéndole. Temerosa de despertar a los otros, la muchacha se acercó**

**- No, no pasa nada, Sanji. Fui al baño.- mintió otra vez, intentando sonar ligeramente impaciente.**

**- Ah, vale.- el chico sintió sobre él el peso de las mantas.- ¿Estas no son las mantas que te di?- parecía sorprendido.**

**- Eh… Sí, pero…- Nami no pudo evitar enrojecer.- Me pareció que tenías frío, y después de todo yo puedo arreglarme con las mismas mantas que el resto…- explicó a toda velocidad, deseando no parecer nerviosa.**

**- Gracias.- dijo Sanji, alcanzando con una de sus bien cuidadas manos una de las de Nami, que no reaccionó a tiempo. Pudo sentir el contacto frío de la piel del cocinero, que contrastaba con la calidez de la suya.**

**- Sí, sí.- replicó cortante, fingiendo ser la misma irritada Nami de siempre, aunque retiró su mano con bastante más delicadeza que de costumbre, y su voz sonó infinitamente más dulce cuando acabó su frase.- Acuéstate, Sanji, estás congelado.**

**El muchacho asintió, obedeciendo, y tras taparse cuidadosamente le dirigió una radiante sonrisa.**

**- Buenas noches, pelirroja mía… - Nami se alejó una vez más y cuando, ya en su cama, empezaba a cerrar los ojos, Sanji le habló una vez más.- Espero que me des el mismo beso de buenas noches cada día… -tras esto, ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hi! Y como dije, me tomé un descanso de ZoRo y LuNa, y entre la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy salió este minific SaNa Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que no se centra mucho que digamos en la parejita, pero como sabéis a ratos me gusta desvariar, y este fic me gustaba así, no muy centrado, más que nada porque como sabéis tengo la idea de que Nami y Sanji son de los personajes que peor me salen, sobre todo el rubito del barco _

_Espero vuestras reviews, Kss!_


End file.
